The present invention relates to a fixed constant velocity joint with a hollow outer part whose inner face, in meridian planes with reference to the longitudinal axis of the outer part, includes outer running grooves. The joint has an inner part which is arranged in the cavity of the outer part and whose outer face, in meridian planes with reference to the longitudinal axis of the inner part includes inner running grooves which are arranged opposite the outer running grooves. The opposed inner running grooves and outer running grooves, for torque transmitting purposes, jointly accommodating a ball which is guided in windows of a cage arranged in the space between the inner face of the outer part and the outer face of the inner part. The inner running grooves and the outer running grooves are jaw-like and undercut-free starting from the end which is closed in the assembled condition of the joint. The cage, via a hollow spherical partial face, is guided on an outer spherical face of the inner part, which faces away from the closed end. Further, the joint has guiding means including a first spherical guiding face at the inner part and a corresponding second guiding face of a guiding element which is held on a supporting element supported on the outer part.
DE 37 39 867 C2, published Mar. 8, 1990, discloses the entire outer face of the inner part designed as a spherical face which serves to rest against a spherical cup. The cup is produced as a separate part and separated from the outer part.
The joint components cooperating in the radial direction, the inner part, cage and outer part are centered by a suitable spherical face of the inner part which cooperates with a hollow spherical partial face of the cage. Also, the spherical outer cage face which is guided on a hollow spherical partial face of the outer part. The disadvantage of such an embodiment is that it is necessary to adjust two sate of centering means relative to one another which have a centering function in the radial direction. On the one hand, centering is effected by the outer spherical face of the inner part relative to the separate supporting element. On the other hand, it is necessary to center the cooperating spherical and hollow spherical faces of the inner part, cage and and outer part. The outer spherical face of the inner part extends over more than 180.degree. and requires subsequent machining because if the outer spherical face is to be accurately produced to its final dimensions only by precision forming, it is necessary to use sophisticated, expensive equipment.